


The Way Love Flows

by GhostlyDragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gods, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyDragon/pseuds/GhostlyDragon
Summary: Farin believed that he had a normal, if lonely, life with average siblings. However, that all comes down on the first day of high school, where he finds out that not only are soulmates real, but that he has one! And from there, the things that he has always known come crashing down.





	The Way Love Flows

I slowly woke, still slightly groggy, to my sister screaming about a cockroach on her bed. 

“OH MY FUCKING GOD IT’S A GODDAMNED COCKROACH! IMALUNCHABLETGFDIJBGYTEWT!” is what she screamed, though I don’t know how she pronounced the last bit. I sighed, wishing that she’d shut up and throw it out already, instead of screaming like a maniac. God, where’s Magnus when you need him? 

I got out of bed, passing by my mirror that my sister, Alex, gave. I looked at it, though I knew what I’d see. Same dirty blond hair in a small pony, same dull brown eyes, same pale-as-a-ghost skin. I’m pretty sure Alex only gave me that thing so I could stare and reflect on how lackluster I am. 

I continued down the hall to the kitchen, to make myself breakfast. On the way, I passed mother knocked out on the couch after getting high and drunk off her ass. Nothing abnormal. However, as I got to the kitchen, I saw Alex with her head on the table. 

“Worst. Sweet. Sixteen. Ever.” I heard her mutter. My eyes widened. Shit! I had completely forgot that her birthday was today! Wait, I know the present! I got to work making Alex’s favorite breakfast, orange-flavored dark chocolate chip pancakes, with blueberries, raspberries and blackberries on top and black coffee. 

When it was finished, I set it down in front of her, the scent making her raise her head. Her eyes lit up, with her signature stupid grin on her face, as she dug in and yelled, “Best little brother ever!”, though it was hard to hear with all the food in her mouth. I playfully rolled my eyes, getting to work on my own breakfast. 

Just as I finished making my breakfast, a simple bowl of cereal, Magnus walked in, in all of his 6’11” glory, holding it above us short people. 

“Hey Alex, Farin. How short are y’all today?” he said, with his ridiculous smirk. 

“Yeah, well taller than your penis.” Alex replied calmly, while sipping her coffee. I had to hold in my laughter at that point, so I distracted myself by starting to eat my cereal. Magnus turned as red as his hair at that remark, contrasting even more with his ice blue eyes. 

“Yeah, well, uh…” he replied, so mad that he can’t form a response. 

“Play with fire and you’re gonna get burned, Mr. Mini-penis,” Alex responded her rainbow eyes glinting with mischief. This time, it was almost impossible to hold back my laughter, as I was still holding back my laughter from last time. “What’s the matter? So truthful it hurts? Or is your brain as small as your penis?” I couldn’t hold it back, I just gave a few little snorts, but it seems that Alex heard me, as she gave me a thumbs up, though out of sight from our enraged older brother. I gave her the sign that meant that she could stop if she wanted to. 

Alex stood up and ran over to Magnus, saying, ”Oh bro, you know I didn’t mean it!” as she hugs him, being on her tippy-toes to rub her cheek against his. Just like that, Magnus just seems to melt, wrapping his arms around her. 

He sighed. “You’re right. I shouldn’t have gotten so mad. Let’s just eat breakfast, okay?” Alex nodded, sitting back down to finish her coffee. Magnus then turns to the table, an gapes. “WHAT?! FARIN, WHY DIDN’T YOU MAKE ME BREAKFAST?!” 

“Because it’s not your birthday, also the fact that you almost never get up before seven just made me not give a shit.” I replied tonelessly. 

“You little brat! I ought to have you be the one to wake Mom!” he growled. 

“Don’t worry big bro! I’ll make you my special breakfast!” Alex exclaimed, getting up. 

“Thank you! Glad to see someone cares.” He responded, glaring at me. I just got up and went to my room to finish putting all my stuff that I’ll need in my school bag, of which was already half packed. Knowing Magnus, he’ll probably wait until the last moment to even start, leaving a whole bunch of things in his room. And with Alex, she most likely packed yesterday. 

As soon as I finished packing, I walked out of the house no one even noticing me as I walked past them, though outside Alex noticed me from her window on the third floor, waving and then jumping out to walk with me to school, startling me so much that I actually flinched. From there, we walked all the way to the center, which is where our school was. 

When we got there, we split off, Alex going to her friend, Alec, the school bad boy, and me going to my tree that I claimed as mine back in first grade. When I got there, I pulled out my book, determined to read until it was time for school to start. However, just as I got to the good part, a shadow fell over me. 

I looked up, annoyed, and about to tell them off when I saw just who it was. It was my best friend since kindergarten, Amar Tokono. I smiled. 

“Hey Fair Maiden! What’re ya doin’ under this tree again?” she asked me, saying the name that I absolutely hate. I scowled. 

“Hiding from fangirls.” I said in my most sarcastic voice. She huffed, and plopped down next to me. 

“Well, mister sarcasm, you’ll be happy to see that I the magnificent Amar, have won two tickets to see the new ‘Doll of a Kind’ movie!” I feel my eyes widen. 

“Are you serious?!” I exclaim, surprised, as the only way to get those tickets is to enter and win a doll-making competition, which Amar hates. 

“Yep!” she exclaimed gleefully. “And, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me?” I didn’t even have to think about my answer. 

“Yes, please,” I said, trying to contain my excitement. 

“Then it’s settled! Remember, no backing out, FM!” Amar exclaimed, pointing her finger at me. Just then, the bell rang, making us both blank for about 10 milliseconds. Then we both grabbed our bags and ran for as many others around us were doing. 

When me and Amar got to our class, we were both out of breath, but thankfully, we weren’t the last ones, and the teacher had yet to appear. There were still some stragglers by the time the teacher finally came, however, there was one boy who only came in after class was half over. When I looked at him, I gained a weird feeling in my gut, and when he smirked at me (and only me, might I add!), I blushed a little bit, though that seemed to turn his smirk even more smug than it already was. 

I shook my head slightly, to rid myself of these thoughts, after all, I need to focus on my work, not on the new student, with his silver hair, and electric green eyes… Damn it! I need to stay focused! Ugh, I really hope that whatever is making me think like this will go away soon…

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I hope you enjoyed this, as me and my writing partner worked hard on this, so if you liked it, please leave a comment and kudos.
> 
> P. S- The chapter titles are the name of the character whose point of view it is.


End file.
